<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princely Affairs by priinceofheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956868">Princely Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/priinceofheart/pseuds/priinceofheart'>priinceofheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy Bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Gen, Kinda?, deadass dont know what else to tag this as, yeah lets go with that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/priinceofheart/pseuds/priinceofheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake gets a visit from a certain Dersian noble and discovers his best friend, Dirk, has been keeping secrets from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider &amp; Dirk Strider, Jake English &amp; Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy Bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princely Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Jacob English-Harley, although you primarily go by Jake. Before you stands Dave Lalonde, head of the Dersian royal guard. Or rather, he used to be. You’re not too sure about his occupation anymore, but that’s unimportant. He’s here now, and you have no idea why. You kind of zoned out when he explained that bit, too busy internally freaking out by his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Just moments before, you were upstairs with your friend, reading one of your favourite adventure novels to him, when you heard a knock downstairs. Seeing as your gran was out of the house with Becquerel and Halley, you naturally went down to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p>You... almost wish you hadn’t. You’re a little freaked out right now, unsure if you should invite him inside or what. You think you heard him say something about one of the princes, but you surely can’t have heard him right. Instead of answering what was likely a very important question, you just smile at him and laugh nervously. It feels forced and strained on your face, you can hardly imagine how odd it looks to him.</p><p> </p><p>Dave gives you an unimpressed look (or... you think he does. It’s hard to tell with those silly tinted glasses in the way) and crosses his arms. “Look,” he sighs, brushing his hair to the side, “I know he’s here, kid. You’re the only reason why he keeps sneaking out. Just tell him to get his ass down here before we both get in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm.. pardon me, sir, who are we talking about?” You ask immediately, feeling more confused than before. Who is he talking about? Surely not the prince, as you thought he said before. You’ve never met him in your life! You’ve hardly even seen much of him since you and your gran moved here from Prospit just a few months ago. Admittedly, you don’t even remember his name. The fellow hardly comes out of the castle, the idea of him coming down into the city, especially to visit you of all people, is unheard of.</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the way Dave’s eyebrows furrow and his lips twitch, you’re really starting to annoy him. “Are you playing dumb with me, or do you genuinely not know who I’m talking about?” He asks in that same calm voice as before, though now you catch a hint of irritation in it. When you don’t answer, he groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Shouldn’t this be like, common knowledge? I’d imagine you would know the names and faces of the people in charge of the country you live in, but that’s somehow not the case here.” You look up at him, a little more bewildered than before. So he <em>was</em> talking about the eldest prince?</p><p> </p><p>You open your mouth to say something, but Dave cuts you off. “Shit, to be honest here, I don’t even blame you for not remembering their names, they’re a little weird. Of course, by that, I mean they’re <em>extremely</em> fuckin’ weird. Hal’s name was one off-“ he holds one finger up for emphasis “-from being normal, but no, they had to slap that H in front of it. It’s like they picked up a damn dictionary full of weird names nobody’s ever heard before. Or hell, maybe they’re all normal and I’m just uncultured...” You start to tune him out, feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this. You’re unsure if you should stop him, or let him go on about the princes names. Isn’t this some kind of slander?</p><p> </p><p>You let your mind wander for a bit, waiting until Dave stops talking to ask anymore questions. You momentarily forget about your guest upstairs, and are startled out of your daze when you hear his voice behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“Dave, can you just stop for five seconds?”</p><p> </p><p>You whip around to see your friend, Dirk, standing at the bottom of stairs behind you with his arms crossed. You glance nervously between him and Dave. you can’t have heard that right—he did not just told someone of nobility to <em>stop talking</em>. The worst part is he seems to show no remorse. There’s no way he’s not getting in trouble for that. You give him a wide-eyed look as he hops off of the step and makes his way towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to scare off one of my only friends if you keep rambling about inane bullshit.” He rests his arm on your shoulder and smirks. “Seriously, look. You’ve startled him into silence. Quite a feat, if you ask me. It was almost impossible to get him to shut up earlier.” You feel dread pooling in your stomach with each and every word coming out of his mouth, unable to fathom how Dirk can just speak to someone of Dave’s standing like that. You’ve heard stories about people who have dared talk back to certain Dersian nobility back in Prospit, and they usually never end well. You’re lucky Dave is a fairly laid back fellow, and will surely forgive you if you just apologize on Dirk’s behalf.</p><p> </p><p>But, to your surprise, instead of getting pissed off, Dave just chuckles at him. Well, he actually just blows air out his nose, but it’s close enough. Perhaps he’s in a good mood? Or maybe he knows Dirk—</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your eyes go comically wide as you realize just what is happening. As you realize just <em>who</em> is touching you. Oh gods, you feel a mite bit silly not having put it together sooner. All the evidence was practically handed to you right on a silver platter!</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Dirk steps back to pick up his boots, “It seems my cover has been blown.” He says nonchalantly, slipping one on. “It was fun while it lasted, Jake, but I better get heading home before we all get in trouble. We can finish reading that book of yours next time-“ He’s cut off by Dave snorting. Dirk turns his gaze away from you to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Dave says, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye as he regains his composure. “You see, I just think it’s funny you think you’re getting a next time.” Dirk opens his mouth to say something and is immediately shushed by Dave. “No, listen Dirk. If you keep sneaking out like this, you’re not going to be the only one in trouble.” He pushes Jake out of the way and steps inside. “I’m supposed to keep an eye on you, and I’m clearly doing a lousy job of that if you keep sneaking out more than once a fuckin' month. What good am I if I can’t keep an eye on the prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“No buts. You can’t keep sneaking out, his royal pain-in-the-ass will <em>quite literally</em> have my head if something happens to you.” Dave crosses his arms, now standing directly in front of Dirk. Directly in front of the prince of Derse. He kneels down so he’s around Dirk’s height, and says something you quickly tune out, trying to wrap your head around what all has just been revealed to you.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve been friends with a <em>prince</em> for almost four months, and you have been none the wiser. Thinking back on how often you’ve playfully fought with him and accidentally injured him, you’re surprised you’re not dead yet. You wonder what else he’s been hiding from you, and if he was ever going to tell you about this. You suppose you could’ve figured it out on your own, had you actually been paying attention to his unique quirks and bothered to learn the name of the prince. You honestly feel just a tad bit dumb, only figuring this out now.</p><p> </p><p>You momentarily cast this all aside and focus back on the two guests in your house. Dirk looks pretty torn up about whatever Dave had told him while you were busy thinking about what you’d just found out, and he may be a prince, but he’s still your best friend! You step over to him and put your hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you solemnly, those amber eyes igniting a plethora of emotions within you.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry too hard about it, chum.” You give him a warm smile, trying to lighten the mood. “You can always just visit with Dave, right?” You suggest, watching the way his eyes light up with something akin to hope. “And, if not, you can always write me a letter!” It won’t be quite the same as speaking to him face to face, but you suppose it’ll have to do. Your gran is a professional at welding her magic—she can surely send them to him as soon as you’re finished writing. “You do know how to send letters, right?” You ask, quirking your eyebrow at him. You’re mostly joking, though. You’d be pretty surprised if the heir to the throne didn’t know how to send a letter.</p><p> </p><p>Dirk scoffs, pushing you lightly. “Of course I know how to send letters.” He says, a hint of a smile on his face. “Who <em>doesn’t?" </em>You’re about to reply with some witty comeback, when Dave finally makes his presence known again.</p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, getting up off of his one knee. “Well, now that we’ve got that all taken care of,” he dusts himself off, “I think it’s time we get going.”</p><p> </p><p>You feel your face fall. Oh, right. They were leaving, and you don’t know when you’ll next see Dirk. Though you had just told Dirk not to worry, you’re feeling quite anxious about this whole ordeal yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lighten up.” Dirk says, slinging an arm around your shoulder. He must’ve noticed the look of dismay on your face. “This isn’t goodbye, we’ll keep in touch.” He pauses. “You <em>do</em> want to keep in touch, right?” He asks warily. His face would have been almost entirely blank, had it not been for his eyes, showing just how nervous he was for your reply. You find it a little eerie how hard to read he can be at times, but you’ve gotten used to it over the months.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want to keep in touch with you!” You reply, and you’re not sure why he would ever think otherwise. “You’re my <em>best friend</em>, there’s no friggin way I wouldn’t want to keep speaking with you.” You smile, watching his eyes light up again. You think back to what he said earlier to Dave, about you being one of his only friends. You’re starting to feel like he wasn’t kidding when he said that. “You know my address, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk gives you a small nod. “I do.” He says. “I’ll write to you as soon as I get home, and one of Dave’s crows can deliver it to you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Messenger crows</em>, huh? That sounds cool. “Are you guys done yet, or should I just make myself at home here?” Dave asks, sounding just a bit impatient. Dirk rolls his eyes at him, tapping his other boot on, and trots over to the door with Dave. You walk him out the door, and watch him run over to a white horse with a pink bow in it’s mane. How curious.</p><p> </p><p>He pets the horse for a bit, whispering things you can’t make out from where you stand. You briefly recall him saying something about horses being his favourite animal.</p><p> </p><p>Dave puts his hand on his shoulder, redirecting his attention to the task at hand, and helps him get on the horse. He mounts the horse after making sure Dirk is on safely, taking the reins in his hands as they set off. Dirk looks back to you, and you wave. He smiles, returning the wave as he rounds the corner. You turn around on your heel and head back inside, shutting the door behind you.</p><p> </p><p>You slump against the door and bury your head in your hands. This has been one hell of a day, and you’re <em>exhausted</em>. You have no idea how you’re going to explain this to your gran, and, knowing you, you’re likely just going to put it off until later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just another drabble I’m posting for a friend, who wanted to read this.<br/>Set a few years before the events of “Troublesome Affairs”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>